Usuario Blog:Shenlong the Beast/Residual-Life Escape of the Complex: Point of Decay
Black continua su vieje a través de la superficie, minutos despues de que pasara al guardia de seguridad, y sintiendose muy culpable por asesinar al soldado, siguió casi inquebrantable, llegó al sector Hidroelectrico de Black Mesa, donde aparentemente el puente estab roto, Siguió adleante y antes de entrar al puente salió un Shock Trooper y Abrio fuego, Black frunció el ceño y apunto su arma, antes de eso un Osprey lanzó un cohete hacia la parte del puente, haciendolo explotar. -- Mierda¡ --dijo Black muy asustado volando por los aires--. Black cayó inconsciente al agua, siendo rescatado por un soldado que se lanzó a su rescate. El soldado abofeteó suavemente a Black para despertarlo, Black abrió los ojos y asustado se echo hacia atrás, el solado hizo un gesto sorprendido y se echo hacia Black. -- Oye, tranquilo, que hacias en ese puente -- tomando una venda de so bolso--. Dime -- Tomó la venda y empezó a aplicarsela en el brazo --. -- pues, llegue de la zona interna de Black mesa, ¿porque no me has eliminado? -- pregunto Black mirando dudosamente al soldado--. -- En realidad, no haria eso, nuestro avión cayó antes de que nos asignaran nuestra misión -- Dijo haciendo presión a la venda--. -- Dices, que, no sabes tu mision? -- preguntó adolorido por la presión en la quemadura de su brazo--. -- No, ademas, mi padre trabaja aqui -- Se volteó y observo a otros dos que venían con el y les hizo un gesto paraque vinieran--. -- En serio?, ah claro, el Guardia de Seguridad -- Dijo apartando la vista--. -- Guardia?, conocias a mi padre? -- dijo sorprendido--. Como esta¡, eh -- se calmo--. esta muerto verdad? -- dijo esto al ver la expresión de Black--. -- Si, lo siento amigo -- dijo con la cara apagada--. El Osprey abrió fuego en contra de los soldados y ellos instintivamente se lanzarón al agua y cruzaron por un tubo de la presa, curiosamente abierto. ''-- ''Mierda¡, Ahhh --gritó Black--. -- Que paso? -- dijo el soldado asustado--. Te dio? -- No¡, me duele la quemadura, al tocar el agua me empezó a arder -- dijo mirando la venda--. -- Ok, sigamos caminando, Peloton¡, En marcha¡ -- le grito a los otros dos soldados--. -- Por cierto, como te llamas? -- preguntó black mirandole a los ojos--. -- Jason, soy un Ingeniero, se abrir puertas y otras cosas, ellos son Shawn y Tower -- dijo señalando a los otros soldados--. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una zona de control militar, aparentemente invadida por extraterrestres, entraron y lo primero que vieron fué un camión en llamas, Black paseó la mirada y vió a un soldado muerto sobre una mesa, su mano reposaba en una radio militar encendida. -- Oye, al parecer llamaban refuerzos, pero.. --Miro la espalda del soldado--. Solo fué vistima de un vortigaunt, ves?, tiene una quemadura mortal en la espalda. -- En serio? -- se acercó a ver--. Vale, vere si funciona -- sacó el cuerpo de la silla y lo aparto con mucho respeto de la mesa, se sentó y empezó a mover botones--. Black vió a un extraño soldado vestido de negro muerto en el horizonte, al acercarse a ver una pared exploto entrando seguidamente un camión negro en llamas con dos soldados tambien negros muertos tras el volante, en lo que chocó hizo explosión, Black se sacudió y llamó la atención de Shawn y Tower con una seña. -- Tower, quedate con Jason, Shawn y yo vamos a ver que pasa, ¿Ok? -- dijo tocandole el hombro--. --Me parece bien --dijo Tower con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada--. Black y Shawn fueron sigilosamente y vieron a dos Soldados vestidos de negro luchando contra muchos Gonomes , saliendo victoriosos estos ultimos, en seguida los Gonomes se retiraron corriendo atras de un camión cargado con los supervivientes, que iba en retirada a toda marcha. Shawn miró a Black y le dijo: -- Debemos ir a revisar, por si acaso hay munición para las ametralladoras. -- Si, buena idea, pero corre detrás de mi --dijo un tanto inquieto--. Shawn y Black caminaron sigilosamente y se asomaron a ver el recinto destruido, de la nada apareció un Shock Trooper y abrió fuego contra ellos, los dos respondieron matandole, Black se acerco a una mesa y se inclinó a ver unos documentos, y leyo, al cabo de un rato exclamó -- Estos son planos para volar todo el complejo¡, al parecer tienen la cantidad suficiente para dejar un crater de 600.000 Kilómetros de diametro -- dijo asustado--. El soldado Shawn que estaba alerta volteó y dijo: -- En serio? -- poniendo cara de sorprendido--. -- Si, de veras -- Miró a un extraño bulto escondido tras la pared--. A ok debemos irnos --dijo disimuladamente señalando al bulto--. Shawn le siguió la corriente: -- Vale, no dejaron nada, solo este bolso de munición. Black apuntó su arma y disparo, cuando el bulto cayó volvió a recobrar color, era una soldada vestida de negro con un arma de silenciador. --mierda, si no me hubiera dado cuenta nos hubieran matado sin sonido alguno --dijo asustado--. -- Vamonos, esto me esta dando mala espina --dijo Shawn preocupado--. Black y Shawn volvierón y Jason les dijo -- La radio no funciona, al parecer las comunicaciones fueron tomados por unos tales Comandos negros, transmiten un mensaje a sus aliados dentro del complejo, dicen algo sobre volarlo y que salgan de aqui -- en tono asustado--. -- Y temo que es verdad, descubrí unos papeles y planos sobre el dispositivo que van a usar, convertiran este lugar en un crater de 600.000 Kilómetros -- dijo en tono serio--. -- Sigamos Black -- dijo asustado--. Siguieron su trecho con cuidado y un tanto apurados por estar a salvo. Categoría:Entradas